Land Of The Sea/Script
Land Of The Sea Season 3, Episode 15 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Kai-Lan’s home at daytime. A piece of paper is sticking out from the side of the mailbox. A moment later, Kai-Lan leaves the house and approaches the mailbox, now noticing the paper.) * Kai-Lan “Hey. Looks like I’ve got mail.” (She pulls out the paper and cut to her perspective of it; it has a crude drawing of a Hula Duck with a noisemaker in its mouth and a party hat on its head. In large, blue, bubbly letters, it read; “It’s Hula Time! Come to the party at Hula Duck Island!”.) * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “Wow! This is amazing!” (Back to her.) “I wonder if all my friends got invited!” (The animatronics, Hoho, and Rintoo came to her faster than you could say the word “butterfly”. They too have the same invitations.) * Cappy “Of course we got invited!” * Spike “We wouldn’t want to miss it.” * Jack “It’s going to be so much fun!” * Kai-Lan “I’m sure it will.” * Rintoo “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” (All but Felix put on excited faces.) * Felix “Wait! Tolee’s not here yet.” (Rintoo sighs.) * Rintoo “You know, sometimes we come late to anywhere fun because of Tolee.” * Ulysses “Well, you know there is such thing as being ‘fashionably late’.” * Manny “Except nobody even believes in that anymore. So what’s taking Tolee so long?” (Just then, a large panda backpack moves into the scene.) * Kunekune “Hey. Is that you, Tolee? Behind that panda?” (The thing turns around. Indeed, it is Tolee. He is wearing a flower-patterned black shirt, red shorts and sandals.) * Tolee “It sure is. Is everyone ready for the party?” * Ulysses (to Rintoo, hushed) “There is such thing as being fashionably late.” * Spike “Dude, you look super prepared.” * Thorn “Yeah. Your backpack is so big!” * Ulysses (to Tolee, nervous smile) “Yes, darling. Eh, you’ve got quite a handful of belongings in there. A-Are you sure you don’t want to leave anything behind?” * Tolee “I’m positive. Since we’re going to Hula Duck Island, I’d thought I should come extra prepared.” * Manny “Yeah. Except we’re going to a party.” * Tolee “Well, you’ll never know what you might need. So I have to be extra ready.” * Felix (smiling) “Very smart.” * Kai-Lan “So, are we all ready?” * Everyone “Yeah!” (Dissolve to the gang at a dock; they’re all in lifejackets.) * Hoh “Wow! We’re going by boat?” * Kai-Lan “We sure are.” * Ulysses “Oh, a boat ride is just absolutely relaxing.” * Kunekune (to Kai-Lan) “Are you sure you know how to drive it?” * Kai-Lan “Yes.” * Hoho “The last time we went on a boat trip, Yeye taught us all the things we need to know about boats.” * Spike “That’s great.” * Manny “Well, why don’t you leave the driving to me?” (Spike glares at him.) “After all, I guarantee we’ll get there safe and sound.” * Felix “And what do you know about boats?” * Tolee (from o.s.) “Guys!” (Cut to show that Felix and Manny are the only two on the dock, the rest on the large pink dragon boat.) * Rintoo “Are you guys getting on or what?” * Manny “Oh. We’ll be right there!” (The duo hopped aboard and shortly the boat takes off. Dissolve to a long shot of the water vehicle and the gang.) * Kai-Lan “Does anyone want to drive the boat?” * Felix “I do!” (Both glare at each other.) (Cut to the pair.) * Felix “I was already thinking of driving it, Manny.” * Manny “Well, I happen to be the one who called it first.” (Rintoo comes in between them.) * Rintoo “And I happen to think that we should take turns.” * Felix (smiling) “Good idea.” (The manticore goes to the steering wheel and begins moving it about.) * Manny “This is cool!” (Cut to Kai-Lan and the rest of the gang.) * Cappy “Kai-Lan. Are you sure we’re going the right way?” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry.” (brings out a piece of paper) “I’ve been to Hula Duck Island many times.” * Rintoo “Me too.” * Tolee “Me three.” * Hoho “And me four.” * Jack “Oh! I hope we get there soon! It’s going to be a blast!” * Rintoo “You said it!” (He and Jack high-fived. Cut to dark clouds now covering the sky; thunder is heard. Back down on the boat, the gang saw this in total shock.) * Kunekune “Uh-oh.” * Felix “Uh-oh is right. Those look like storm clouds.” (Lightning strikes and a strong wind picks up; a tornado appears.) * Hoho “What is that?” * Felix “That is a tornado!” * Hoho “What’s a---?” * Felix “No time to explain!” * Rintoo “Let’s get out of here!” (Kai-Lan, Cappy, Spike, and Thorn attempted to row as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, they were too late and the tornado picks them up, taking them further and further up into the sky. Fade to black.) (Fade in to an empty beach and pan to find the entire gang unconscious and partially buried in the sand. Cappy is the first to dig himself out.) * Cappy “Guys?! Guys!” (Everyone else stood up.) * Tolee “What happened?” * Manny “What a rough landing.” * Hoho “Are we in Hula Duck Island?” (Rintoo looks around and notices there is a forest a distance behind them.) * Rintoo “I don’t think Hula Duck Island has a forest that big.” * Felix “Manny and Kunekune, go get a bird’s-eye-view.” * Manny “Gotcha!” (The two fly straight up, high enough so that they can see all of the island they’re on. Cut back to the others.) * Kai-Lan “It was nice and sunny until that storm came.” * Jack “What’s with that tornado?” * Felix “I don’t know.” * Ulysses “This is definitely strange.” (Kunekune and Manny come down.) * Kunekune “We’ve got bad news to share.” * Manny “We went up as far as we could, and…” * Kunekune “...it doesn’t look like we’re on Hula Duck Island.” * Rintoo “What? No way. We went the right way, didn’t we?” * Spike “We did, but that tornado…” * Thorn “...got us all off course.” * Rintoo “Ugh! Curse you, Mother Nature!” * Kai-Lan (to Kunekune and Manny) “But you couldn’t see Hula Duck Island or our home?” * Manny “Nope.” * Jack (gasps) “That means we’re gonna turn into...CASTAWAYS!!!” * Spike “No it doesn’t! It means we’re stranded on a lone island and we have no idea of what kinds of things live here.” * Tolee “Well, what are we gonna do?” * Kai-Lan “Let’s just go look for our boat.” (Cut to said boat; luck goes away when they find that it’s badly damaged. Rintoo groans loudly and kneels. Kai-Lan starts to think.) * Rintoo “We’re never gonna get back home with our boat like that!” (to others) “Anyone got an idea?” * Kai-Lan “Don’t worry. Let’s all try to come up with an idea.” (And everyone else join in on the pondering...which got interrupted when they hear a voice.) * Voice “Hello, newcomers!” (Pan quickly to the left, and there stood a duck; white body, brown beak, black suit and jester hat. This guy will be known as Darkling.) (Back to the gang.) * Rintoo “Are you a Hula Duck?” (Cut to frame everyone.) * Darkling “A Hula Duck? No.” * Hoho “But you look like one.” * Darkling “Don’t be silly. I’m not a Hula Duck.” * Spike “What? So we’re not on Hula Duck Island?” * Darkling “Of course not.” * but Darkling “What?” * Darkling “This is Gothling Lagoon. Here, it’s home to Gothlings.” * Ulysses “Gothlings?” * Darkling “Yes. Gothlings. Gothic goslings.” * Tolee “Gosling?” * Felix “Also know as a young goose.” * Tolee “Ohh. That makes sense.” * Darkling “Anyway, I don’t believe you all are from around here.” * Kai-Lan “We’re not. You see, we were supposed to be at Hula Duck Island right now, but…” * Manny “...a tornado took us here.” * Darkling “I see. You’re all lost, but do not worry. A few of my good friends, including I, will care for you until your boat gets fixed.” * but Darkling “Really?” * Darkling “Yes. And before you know it, you’ll be home.” * Kai-Lan “Wow! Thanks, uh…” * Darkling “Oh. I almost forgot. You can call me Darkling.” * Manny “Cool name!” * Darkling “Thanks. Now...follow me.” (And they did; dissolve to a campsite in the forest. There are three Gothlings sitting by the fire. Kai-Lan & co. and Darkling come in. The threesome, all male, smiled at their arrival; they are different by color of feathers --- pale orange, dirty yellow, and gray. They are named Clancy, Butch, and Lynn, respectively, and have the same outfits as Darkling’s.) * Darkling “Clancy, Butch, Lynn. I bought visitors.” * Butch, Lynn “Sweet!” * Darkling (gesturing to each) “Here we have Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Kunekune, Jack, Cappy, Spike, Thorn, Manny, Felix, Ulysses, and Oggy.” * Clancy “Visitors are always nice to have. I can’t remember the last time we had any.” * Thorn “You mean...no one ever comes to visit you?” * Butch “No. We get so lonely sometimes, but thanks to the fairly large population of Gothings here on Gothling Lagoon, we have everything we wanted.” * Kai-Lan “Sounds like you guys got everything control.” * Jack “And you wouldn’t know about Hula Duck Island, right?” (The four Gothlings share suprised looks, but their faces turn to happiness.) * Lynn “What are you talking about? We know nothing of Hula Duck Island.” * Ulysses “Are you sure about that?” * Butch “Positive!” * Darkling “See, we love our island so much, we rarely ever leave.” * Clancy “Anyways, the sun’s about to set. Why don’t you all go into that large tent over there, where there’s dinner waiting for you?” * Jack (excited) “AHH! TOTALLY, MAN! I would never turn down food!” (He zips off, the others followed shortly. When they did, the four Gothings’ friendly demeanors changes to bitter cruelty and pure evil.) * Lynn “Nice job, Darkling.” * Darkling “Thanks, boys. I’m glad.” * Clancy “So now that they’ve been lured into our terrain, what do you say we do something to them?” * Darkling “Great idea, but what?” * Butch “I’ve got it! We freeze them...yeah! Then we open up a portal that takes them three hundred years into the future!” (laughing) “They will be so freaked out!” (The other three looked at him like he’s crazy.) * Clancy “No, Butch. I’m thinking of something more extreme.” * Butch “Oh! You mean dissecting them? That’s extreme, right? We could, you know, tear off their ---” * Darkling (disgusted) “Oh no! Don’t even start!” * Butch “We cut out their ---!” * Clancy “Butch, stop!” * Butch “...Then we pull out all of their ---” * Lynn “Butch, please!” * Butch “...And then we drink their ---” * Darkling “Butch!” * Butch “Yeah?” * Darkling “Please stop being disgusting.” * Butch (sighs, upset, to Clancy) “Fine. What do you have in mind?” * Clancy “Hmmm...Oh! Well, those youngsters arrived here, right?” * Lynn “Yes?” * Clancy “And they can’t go home unless their boat is fixed, correct?” * Darkling “Correct.” * Clancy “What if we don’t repair their boat?” * Butch “You mean, like, not fix it?” * Darkling “OH! So we don’t let them go home. Then...they will be part of us!” (laughs evilly) (He noticed the others aren’t doing the same.) * Darkling “Hey! Laugh!” * Clancy “Who, us?” * Darkling “Yes. You’re my henchmen.” * Lynn “Sure.” (The other three joined in on the cackle. Butch starts to walk backwards and sits on a chair.) * Darkling “Butch, get off of there!” (Too late; Butch has his wrists trapped with metal.) * Butch “Huh? Hey, what’s happening?” (Darkling pushes a button on the arm to release him.) * Darkling “That chair is a trap. We all have a plan for those youngsters.” * Butch “What use is that going to do?” * Clancy “Something evil?” * Darkling “Yes.” * Lynn “Dude, what if they try to get away? * Darkling “Oh, they won’t. They’re no match for the gosling in black.” ~ (Song) ~ (He starts to dance for a bit with his back to the camera. Then four circles of different shades of gray fill up the screen one by one, then disappear. Darkling appears in a black background with the same pose, then he turns to the camera.) Clancy Who’s the guy that’s got bad on his mind? Who thinks evil thoughts with a smile and a wink? (Darkling leaps up a flight of white stairs…) Who’s the goose with the plan to mess up mankind? (...and stops at the top.) Darkling Me! (Takes two steps down in rhythm.) Darkling I’m the gosling in black… (Tilt down to Lynn and Butch with tops hats replacing the jester hats, along with canes.) & Lynn Gosling in black, gosling in black… Lynn He’s bad! He’s evil! (Back to Darkling.) Darkling And they’ll soon be in wrack! Me...I’m the gosling in black! (He enters a circular entrance; the foursome appear one by one in a dark gray silhouette, snapping fingers in rhythm.) Butch Who’s the dude who never plays nice? (Darkling stretches out one arm and zoom in on that; it turns into the water’s surface. A rubber ducky floats by…) Lynn And wishes that all rubber duckies would sink? (...and sinks down beneath the gray area.) Clancy He interrupts people and never thinks twice (Cut to a full screen shot of Darkling sitting on top of a volcano.) Darkling Me! (He jumps off of it and lands at the base.) Darkling I’m the gosling in black! (At ‘black’, he turns into a silhouette and that walks toward the screen while Clancy and Lynn are heard scatting in the background. Then stop on a normal-colored Darkling.) & Lynn Gosling in black, gosling in black… (Butch pops his out from the top left corner.) Butch He does terrible things! Darkling Even worse than a crack! (Cut to Darkling at the topmost step of the white staircase from earlier.) Darkling I’m the gosling in black… (He pulls out a trumpet and begins playing.) Clancy He’s selfish and cruel Butch And he totally rules (The other three dance beside him.) Lynn He stops at nothing to win He cheats and he lies Darkling I don’t mean to like pie Lynn When there’s bad to be done, let him in! (Cut to Darkling; behind him is a ghostly image of Kai-Lan and company trapped in a metal cage.) Darkling Their boat is broken, they better forget it! They will be mine, and never go back! (To Lynn.) Lynn Whatever they do, you can bet who’ll trap ‘em! (Darkling in a jungle setting.) Darkling Me! I’m the gosling in black… (The other three slowly join in.) Clancy, Lynn Gosling in black! Gosling in black! Butch Will he give you a smack? Darkling Now what do you think? (The setting gets darker.) Clancy Gosling in black! Him! The gosling in black! Darkling Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! (Cut to him on top of a tree and a night sky behind him.) Darkling I’m the gosling in black! (Zoom out slowly to frame a long shot of this.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to a long shot of an illuminated tent and zoom in slowly. Cut to the inside; Jack shoves a glazed donut down his throat.) * Jack “These guys make the best donuts!” * Hoho “I’ll say!” (eats one) “I wish we could take some of these home.” (Darkling and his crew come in.) * Darkling “Oh, but you can.” (takes out paper bags) “Here, take as many as you want.” (The gang each took a bag and put in a few donuts.) * Kai-Lan “Xie Xie, Darkling.” * Darkling “No problem. We’re glad you enjoyed them.” * Kai-Lan “So...I guess we should leave, right?” * Darkling “Yes. The boat is as good as new. Now, you can sail away to your homeland.” * Kai-Lan “Xie Xie.” (The kids walked out of the tent; the ducks’ evil demeanors returned.) * Clancy “Is it happening now, Dark?” * Darkling “In a matter of time.” * Lynn “Time for what?” * Darkling “The donuts. You see, while making the donuts, I added an extra ingredient. And that ingredient will lead them to believe that they are in their homeland, which in reality…” * Butch “...they aren’t.” * Darkling (snickers evilly) “Exactly! It’ll make them stay here longer! Oh, and I know how I can make their stay...worse.” * Clancy “How?” * Darkling “Oh, you’ll see.” (He grins evilly to one side. Dissolve to a long shot of the gang walking along the shoreline. Cut to them, Darkling and his crew.) * Kai-Lan “It’s nice of you guys to repair our boat for us.” * Darkling “We just want to help.” * Hoho “Kai-Lan, we’re home!” (The ducklings grinned evilly at each other, knowing their plan is working.) * Rintoo “Awesome! I can’t wait to tell Yeye about our adventures!” * Tolee “Let’s go to him right now!” (The kids ran off.) * Lynn “Oh my gosling, Dark! It worked!” * Clancy “Yeah!” * Darkling “What can I say? I am a genius at tricking others.” (Lynn looks to his right...) * Butch “Oh, totally you are.” (...and is shocked by what he saw.) * Clancy “Now I suppose you’ve got something else in mind, now that we fooled them.” * Lynn “Not to interrupt, but what is that boat over there?” * Darkling “Where?” (Lynn points to an oncoming boat in the distance. Darkling had to squint to see it.) * Darkling “Huh? Who are those guys?” (Cut to his perspective; zoom in slowly to show the boat riders as the humanoids.) * Darkling “Oh, what?” (Back to the four.) “Humanoids?” * Clancy “Humanoids? Coming this way?” * Butch “Really?” * Lynn “I can’t really tell. They look like actual people to me.” * Darkling “Let’s get a closer look.” (And just before they can do so, they were suddenly attacked by said ‘actual people’.) * Whitetail “We know you kidnapped them!” * Inferno “So spill! Where are they?!” * Darkling “We won’t tell you a word!” * Yucky “You better say something, or else.” * Lynn “Or else what?” * Whitetail “Tell us now! Did you kidnap them or not?” * Darkling “Yeaaaah. Funny you should ask…” (calling out) “...GOTHINGS, ATTACK!!!” (Suddenly, other Gothings appeared from the bushes and ran toward the humanoids. The six multi-colored beings fought back with series of punches and kicks. Cut to Whitetail running down a dirt path in the forest.) * Whitetail “Kai-Lan! Thornton! Manny! Kunekune! Where are you guys?” (He paused when he heard a voice.) * Spike (from o.s. distance) “Whitetail?” (Whitetail starts to look around for the kids, when he came across a tent. He looks inside.) * Whitetail “There you guys are! Come on!” (He runs off with the kids following not far behind. Dissolve to the humanoids, animatronics, three animals, and girl at the boat the humanoids used to get to the lagoon.) * Whitetail “Here! Hop aboard!” * Inferno “Wait! Just one more thing!” (He takes out a match and sets it on the ground. The second the thing hits the grass, the flames start to spread, scaring the Gothings. Inferno quickly gets on the board and everyone sails away, watching the lagoon burn down in the distance.) * Thorn “Inferno, did you really think that was necessary?” * Inferno “What? Goths are afraid of fire, aren’t they?” * Felix “Ehhh…” * Manny “I think they deserved it. After all, they weren’t really good to us.” * Hoho “Yeah. I wish we knew they were evil.” * Whitetail “You couldn’t have. None of you knew they were hiding something.” * Kai-Lan “You’re right. We’re glad you guys came to help.” (Cut to a long shot of them.) * Tolee “Hey, do you think Darkling and his friends will come back for revenge?” * Whitetail (sighs) “I doubt it…” (Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts